Ryghtful Return
by ByondOmnipotent
Summary: The return of the Goddess of Chaos with the aim of a more fitting end than before.


_Hyperdimension_

 _Evening. A calm, crisp night with the moon shining down on the world of Gamindustri. During this time, many would be taking the time to gather their necessary rest for tomorrow. Well, unless you are the type to be up all night playing games, reading a captivating story, or even pulling all-nighters with your paperwork. However, besides such reasonings, one person, in particular, was also awake during this late hour. In a cabin that was a little ways away on the outskirts of Planeptune, a young woman was sitting at her desk with an open notebook and a pen for her to write with. She picked up the pen and began to write._

 _"This is a log for everything that has happened up to this point. Once this is complete, I will finally put an end to everything. It started with a chance encounter with a familiar yet unsightly face. A fairy with dark clothing that was mobile by floating on a simple book. I choose to not state her name given what I had done to her. She came to me with an offer, one I refused before she attempted to speak of it to me. However, she could not take no for an answer. In my mind, I knew better. I knew that she was just trying to stir up trouble once again, and I said to myself that I was done with such affairs since she came to me directly before anything else. She attempted to force her plot onto me, thinking she could manipulate me once again, but I had the courage to stand against her and tell her directly that I was done. However… I lost myself. Instead of pushing her away, I grabbed her. It was then that she dropped what she was planning to give me, that dark energy yet again. Seeing it, I snapped back to reality and let go of her and tried to back away, but I was too late. The glass bottle she held it in to contain the growing power, it immediately resonated with my body and it was at that point where I knew that there was no turning back anymore. I felt my mind and body breaking down from the immense influx of power, feeling like it was tearing me apart atom by atom. Once it was finally over, I rose from the ground and faced her once more. Naturally excited that her plan had succeeded, she thought she was going to see the world fall into chaos once again. However, I made her see otherwise. I grasped her once again, my body demonstrating overwhelming strength. I questioned if she had more of that power, but she didn't. So...I deemed her as useless. When I held her in my hand by her tiny head, I felt every memory of what happened before fly through my head. Hatred, anger, and rage were all I could feel in that moment. In that same moment, I couldn't open my hand. I just kept closing it, my hand tightening its grip around her head until I heard a loud snap followed by her body going limp and the book she was floating on falling to the ground. I dropped her a few seconds after I realized what I had done, looking down at her lifeless, limp body on the floor by my feet. If I were like how I was before, I would have cried my eyes out, regretting every decision that had led to this unfortunate point in time. While this may be true, I did not shed a single tear at the loss. For it was not a loss, it was a price. A price she paid to get this outcome. Looking back, she deserved it. With her gone, nothing like this will happen again even after I finish my own plans. On that day, I said my final goodbye to her and set out to try things again, leaving her body in that alleyway to rest. In Hell that is."_

 _"Before I could execute my desired outcome, I needed more than what she had left me with. While I was powerful, yes, I needed greater techniques and develop a stronger prowess to my skills. I have been out of practice, so it would be foolish to jump into a fight without proper preparation. So I used what I did know at the moment, Dimensional travel. I knew I could barely be allowed in places given what I had done, so I had to go to places that knew nothing of me if I wished to get something done. I used this power to traverse various dimensions. By doing so, I went to learn something I had recently gained an affinity for. That was magic. It was then that it occurred to me that I could learn to expand my power further with these techniques. Traversing these different realms and gathering this knowledge allowed me to do more than what I could have back then and in ways that would seem far too perfect to be true. I even took a few self-defense classes for something special I had in mind. I took this knowledge and came back to my own world, prepared to truly begin and end everything once and for all. Is this what you wanted? Is this the entertainment you desired? Well, now you get a front row seat while you're down there burning in Hell where you belong you foolish bug. Soon, even they will join you." - Rei Ryghts_

 _She had finished her writing and closed the notebook. It seemed as though she had written everything the entire night but the sun was not yet up. So, she stood up from her desk and went to her bed to sleep. She was going to need her rest, she had a big day ahead of her._

 _To be continued…?_


End file.
